O Dilema de Shingo Aoi
by Munemasa Katagiri
Summary: A light Captain Tsubasa shonen ai, in Portuguese, not Spanish. Um fic de Captain Tsubasa levemente shonen ai, conta a história da adaptação de Shingo Aoi na Seleção Juvenil Japonesa.


O Dilema de Shingo Aoi   


Estava começando a escurecer, Shingo estava treinando para finalmente conseguir dar os noventa graus usando um boneco, não parecia fácil. Ele nunca havia feito aquilo, mas estava bastante motivado, afinal Misaki, Hyuga, Jito, Soda, Nita e os irmãos Tachibana voltaram para o time. Logo Tsubasa voltaria do Brasil e eles poderiam jogar juntos outra vez, pretendia treinar bastante para se igualar a seu ídolo, mas não estava sendo moleza não, depois de um tropeção que o fez dar uma cabeçada no boneco e cair de traseiro no chão, ele estava para desistir.   
"Isso aqui é muito difícil de fazer! Eu não vou fazer mais não!!" já choramingava sentado no chão, nem pôde perceber que alguém havia chegado.   
"Você já está pronto, número 12?" era Ozora Tsubasa que voltara do Brasil.   
"Tsubasa-kun? Você voltou?" Shingo levantou-se rapidamente.   
"Eu quero ir para o time o mais rápido possível, estou muito preocupado com Misaki e Hyuga."   
"Ah, eles ganharam dos 7 Verdadeiros! Mais uma vez voltaram pro nosso time! Você tinha que ver!" Shingo estava mais alegre e confiante com a volta de Tsubasa. "Eu vou chamar os outros!" Shingo se virou para correr.   
"Espere, Aoi-kun! Continue com o treino! Se você quiser que o Japão vença a Copa do Mundo, é melhor continuar treinando! Isso é muito importante para nós." Tsubasa tinha plena confiança em Shingo.   
Shingo parou e pensava admirado "Hã? Esse cara é meio louco, ele não tá pensando na segunda fase asiática. O maluquinho já tá pensando na final da Copa do Mundo!"   
"Eu vou te ensinar esse movimento, Aoi-kun."   
"Sério? Muito obrigado!" Shingo ficou radiante.   
Os dois se prepararam, Shingo colocou a bola no chão e Tsubasa se pôs alguns passos à sua frente. "Pode vir, Aoi-kun!"   
"Eu já tô pronto, Tsubasa-kun!" Shingo saiu em disparada com a bola, ao chegar perto de Tsubasa ele tenta realizar os noventa graus mas acaba perdendo o controle da bola e tropeçando. Tsubasa consegue segurá-lo com o braço antes que ele desse de cara no chão.   
"Você está bem?" Tsubasa segurava os ombros de Shingo. "Tô!" Shingo parecia desanimado. "Não desista, eu vi o seu ponto fraco." Tsubasa tentava animá-lo. "Viu?" Shingo ainda não estava certo se conseguiria. "Não há nada de errado no seu movimento, você tem velocidade. Você só precisa estudar o controle da bola." Tsubasa precisava fazê-lo recuperar a confiança.   
Tsubasa colocou a mão no queixo, "Hmm, forte e fraco..." daquele jeito que deveria ser "no primeiro toque será forte, no segundo toque será fraco, entendeu?"   
"Forte e fraco, isso é fácil! Eu vou tentar." Shingo pulava outra vez, preparou a bola e estava certo que conseguiria, então ele foi se lembrando da dica "O primeiro é forte... o segundo é fraco!" finalmente passou a bola por cima da perna de Tsubasa para pegá-la do outro lado. Tsubasa pediu replay, lá foi Shingo mais uma vez para sair vibrante no final "Eu consegui!! Eu fiz os noventa graus pela primeira vez! Eu consegui, Tsubasa-kun!!" e rindo abraçou Tsubasa. "Vamos fazer de novo, senão vai esquecer!" convidou Tsubasa. Shingo foi preparar a bola, Tsubasa acreditava muito na capacidade dele, "O amor ao futebol e o treino vão fazer você se tornar um grande jogador, Aoi-kun!" pensava.   
Mais uma vez foi um sucesso, Shingo vibrava, "Eu peguei o jeito rápido!". Mas Tsubasa não achava ser o suficiente, "Você tem que continuar treinando, Aoi-kun.". Os dois ficaram um tempo entretidos batendo uma bolinha, Taro Misaki chegou sem ser visto, "Você nem bem chegou do Brasil e já está treinando? Por que não descansa um pouco?", perguntou. "Misaki-kun!", Tsubasa foi cumprimentar o amigo. Já fazia um tempo que os dois não conversavam direito, até que seria bom matar a saudade... Shingo ficou só olhando. Tsubasa e Misaki começaram a bater um papo bem animado, Shingo sentia-se deslocado, então resolveu entrar, "Valeu galera, mas eu tô entrando!". "Já vai entrar, Aoi-kun.", Tsubasa surpreendeu-se. "Já sim!", Shingo saiu correndo e rindo. "Espere!", Tsubasa já ia atrás dele mas Misaki segurou-lhe o ombro, "Deixa ele ir, senão vai pensar que você é um carrasco. Talvez ele esteja cansado de tanto treinar.", "Você acha isso, Misaki-kun?", Tsubasa parecia meio decepcionado. Misaki não tinha certeza, mas ele queria botar a conversa em dia, "O que conta de novo, Tsubasa-kun? Como foi no Brasil?". "Depois eu te conto. Vamos entrar, eu quero ver o pessoal.", Tsubasa se virou e começou a caminhar, Misaki ficou para trás. Aquilo não estava certo, como Tsubasa podia desprezar seu melhor amigo? Estavam sempre juntos desde criança. O que estava acontecendo?   
Ao entrar Tsubasa encontrou sentados a uma mesa Soda, Misugi, Matsuyama, Ishizaki e Shingo que já havia espalhado a notícia. Tsubasa nem pôde notar a falta de Misaki, foi cercado por todos que queriam cumprimentá-lo. Era bom estar de volta, a moral do time se elevou.   
Depois de um tempo de conversa, enquanto alguns se entupiam de refrigerante, Misaki entra. A galera olha para ele com repreensão. "Me desculpem! A temperatura estava agradável do lado de fora, acabei perdendo a noção do tempo.", tentou contornar a situação. Era claro que algo estava errado, Misaki sentou-se afastado e não conversou com ninguém. Shingo percebeu um clima desagradável e resolveu sair para treinar mais um pouco. Do lado de fora, longe dos outros, poderia pensar melhor. Sentia alguma coisa fora do lugar, enquanto chutava a bola a expressão estranha de Misaki lhe vinha à cabeça. Engraçado, sentia-se culpado daquilo tudo, queria poder tirar da mente esse problema, então tentou se concentrar ao máximo no treino. Alguns tropeções mais tarde ele acordou e notou que bastante tempo havia passado, era melhor entrar para não ganhar uma bronca. Aparentemente o pessoal já tinha ido dormir, Shingo tirou as chuteiras e entrou em silêncio com todo cuidado para não acordar ninguém. Estabanado como sempre acabou tropeçando numa cadeira que estava no meio do caminho e caiu no vão entre a escada e o sofá, ficou um tempo para se recuperar do tombo. Nesse meio tempo Tsubasa entra no hall acompanhado por Misaki, Shingo não foi visto, a maioria das luzes estava desligada, estava bastante escuro. Então ficou ali e pôde ouvir fragmentos de conversa. "Tsubasa-kun, porque não quis falar comigo?", Misaki parecia bastante chateado. "Não é isso, Misaki-kun. Você tem que aprender a dividir minha atenção com os outros.", Tsubasa tinha uma expressão confortadora no rosto. "Não é ciúme não. Eu não sou mais dependente como antigamente.", Misaki tentava disfarçar. "Esse é o problema! Eu estava preocupado com você à toa! Mas vejo que você aprendeu a se virar. Eu preferia quando você era dependente.", Tsubasa parecia inconformado. "Então é isso? Você quer brincar comigo? Pensa que sou seu bichinho de estimação?", Misaki começava a se alterar. "Não! Não é isso! Não pense isso de mim!", Tsubasa segurou os ombros de Misaki também mostrando sinais de alteração. "Me solta! Vamos parar por aqui! Eu vou dormir, amanhã a gente conversa com calma.", Misaki não encarava mais o amigo. "Tá certo...", Tsubasa deixou Misaki ir e foi logo em seguida. Shingo caído entre o sofá e a escada estava atônito, não entendeu nada. Ficou um tempo lá pensativo, "Mas o que foi isso? Será que eles dois... Não, não pode ser. Não Tsubasa-kun, ele não poderia ser... Ah! Deixa pra lá!". Finalmente se levantou, precisava ir ao banheiro, foi isso que fez.   
Chegando ao banheiro viu Tsubasa que se aprontava para tomar banho. "Nossa, Aoi-kun! Estava treinando até agora?", Tsubasa se surpreendeu. "É, mas agora eu vou dormir.", Shingo coçou a cabeça. "É melhor tomar um banho antes, não é bom dormir suado. Pegue as suas coisas, eu espero", Tsubasa sorriu. "Tá, mas antes eu preciso usar o mictório.", Shingo ficou envergonhado.   
Mesmo estando receoso Shingo acabou fazendo o que Tsubasa havia dito, mas na verdade não sabia de onde vinha esse receio. Voltando ao banheiro encontrou Tsubasa já despido abrindo dois chuveiros. "Vamos, Aoi-kun! A água está ótima!", Tsubasa entrou debaixo de um dos chuveiros. Shingo se limitou apenas em olhar. "O que está esperando? Não desperdice água.", Tsubasa chamou a atenção de Shingo que finalmente se tocou, resolveu tirar a roupa e entrar no chuveiro.   
"Quer que eu esfregue suas costas?", Tsubasa se ofereceu gentilmente. "Não precisa.", Shingo ruborizou esquecendo dos costumes de sua terra natal. "Aqui não é a Itália. Qual o problema?", Tsubasa sorria. "É que eu já estou saindo...", Shingo fechou a água e se enrolou na toalha, Tsubasa saiu também e se aproximou de Shingo que estava de costas. "Desculpe, você deve estar cansado por treinar tanto.", Tsubasa colocou as mãos nos ombros de Shingo que engoliu em seco. "Vamos dormir então.", Tsubasa foi se vestir largando Shingo confuso. "Espera, Tsubasa-kun! Eu ouvi sua conversa com Misaki.". Tsubasa, que só havia colocado a roupa de baixo, parou de se vestir, caminhou em direção a Shingo colocando de novo as mãos em seus ombros e o fazendo encostar as costas na parede fria, "Então você já sabe de tudo?" o clima mudou "Que você e Misaki se desentenderam? Porque isso? Vocês não eram tão amigos?", Shingo ria de nervoso. "Não ria, Aoi-kun. Eu me desentendi com ele por sua causa!", Tsubasa apertou os ombros de Shingo que gemeu, "Mas eu?! Por que?". "Eu gosto de pessoas que precisem de mim. Misaki aprendeu a se virar. Você sabe fazer tudo sozinho, mas precisa de um empurrãozinho. Isso mais sua admiração por mim fazem você ter outro tipo de dependência.", Tsubasa aproximou seu rosto do de Shingo que começou a rir de novo, "Sabe qual é? Tenho que ir dormir, tô morto de sono!" "Certo, então vai descansar. Amanhã a gente conversa.", Tsubasa deixou Shingo e continuou a se vestir. "Afinal o que ele quer de mim?", Shingo pensava meio assustado enquanto se vestia sob os olhares de Tsubasa.   
Os dois foram para o dormitório, os olhares de Tsubasa eram cortantes. Shingo não entendia o que estava acontecendo, "Eu fiz algo errado? Se fiz me desculpe." "Não, você não fez nada de errado." Tsubasa sorriu. Ao chegarem no dormitório foram para as respectivas camas, Shingo se deitou de barriga para cima e ficou a pensar, "Não é possível. Ele diz que eu não fiz nada de errado, mas eu acho que devo ter feito! Ele falou isso para não me chatear." Tsubasa também estava pensativo, "Eu acho que assustei Aoi, não devia ter sido tão fulminante. Pedirei desculpas amanhã!" Não eram só os dois que estavam assim, do outro lado, em cima de um dos beliches, estava Misaki bastante chateado, "Tsubasa demorou para vir dormir. E ainda veio acompanhado por Aoi. Será que é isso? Será que ele prefere Aoi?" Misaki se virava na cama sem poder dormir, tudo aquilo era amargo demais. Sempre esteve ao lado de Tsubasa, e por que agora ele o abandonava? Não era justo! O que estava acontecendo? Parecia que tudo que viveram juntos não importava. Seria duro esperar o amanhecer, teria motivação para treinar? Já estava decidido a tentar conversar numa boa com Tsubasa no dia seguinte e pedir desculpas, quem sabe... Ele próprio não fora tão educado assim.   
Clareia o dia, todos levantam dispostos a enfrentar uma longa manhã de treino. Era bem evidente no refeitório a disposição de cada um. Tsubasa se aproximou da mesa onde estavam Shingo, Ishizaki, Jito e Sano. "Posso sentar aqui?" perguntou. "É claro." Jito respondeu. Tsubasa sentou-se do lado esquerdo de Shingo que quase engasgou. "Coma mais devagar!" Ishizaki, que estava à sua frente, começou a implicar. "He he he! É que eu acordei com uma fome!" Shingo tratou de se defender, Tsubasa sorriu.   
Misaki foi o último a chegar, ao ver Tsubasa foi até ele. Chegando na mesa cumprimentou a todos e se sentou do lado direito de Shingo ficando à frente de Sano. Misaki ficou a maior parte do tempo calado enquanto todos conversavam alegremente, somente falou quando terminaram e já se levantavam "Tsubasa-kun, eu queria muito falar com você." Tsubasa virou-se para Misaki enquanto o pessoal saia "É! Eu também quero falar com você. Que tal fazermos isso à tarde quando tivermos uma folguinha?" "Tudo bem!" Misaki sorriu de uma maneira que deixou Tsubasa encabulado lhe fazendo coçar a cabeça.   
Durante o treino Shingo reparou que Misaki estava bastante descontraído. Era um jogo de titulares contra reservas, Shingo perdeu a bola várias vezes para Misaki que sempre sorria para ele. O sorriso dele era muito bonito, deixava Shingo confuso, talvez tenha perdido a bola tão facilmente por causa disso. Tsubasa reparou no que estava acontecendo e começou a ficar nervoso. O time reserva conseguiu pegar a bola, estava com Sano, Tsubasa foi para cima com toda velocidade. Sano não perdeu tempo, passou para Taki. Tsubasa, no embalo da corrida, desceu de carrinho violentamente no pé do pobre Taki que foi ao chão com o impacto. A galera acusou a falta. Taki ,sentindo dor, teve que ser carregado para a enfermaria. Tsubasa , surpreso com o que havia feito, foi repreendido pelo técnico Gamo, "Isso é coisa que se faça? Se fosse um jogo de verdade você poderia ter sido expulso!!" Tsubasa não sabia como se explicar, "Desculpe. Eu não consegui parar, estava indo muito rápido." todos estavam à volta sem saber como reagir, Misugi já ia dizer algo quando Misaki resolveu se manifestar e quebrar a tensão, algo que ele fazia bem, "O que é isso, gente? Acidentes acontecem com qualquer um. Somos humanos, nós erramos. Sabemos que Tsubasa jamais faria alguma coisa desse tipo de propósito!" todos concordaram e o técnico resolveu dar procedimento ao treino, os jogadores tomavam suas posições. Tsubasa estava agradecido, "Valeu, Misaki-kun!" Misaki sorriu, "Amigo é pra isso, não? Nós sempre seremos a Dupla de Ouro!" o entrosamento dos dois aumentou, isso era visível nos sorrisos da dupla. Misaki mal podia esperar para o treino terminar e ter a conversa com Tsubasa, seria bom se tudo voltasse a ser como nos velhos tempos.   
Ao final do treino todos foram para o chuveiro. Misaki parecia muito feliz, puxou assunto com Shingo e conversaram animadamente. Tsubasa ficou meio calado, Nita reparou nisso, "O que foi, Tsubasa-kun? Você tá calado?" Tsubasa tentou desviar, "Eu só estou preocupado com Taki." Misaki se intrometeu, "Não fique assim, Tsubasa-kun. Ele deve estar bem."   
Depois da chuveirada, era hora do almoço. O pessoal entrou e encontrou Taki no hall vendo televisão. Tsubasa se aproximou dele, "Taki-kun, desculpe o que eu fiz?" Taki sorriu, "Tá! Não se preocupe, eu estou bem."   
No refeitório muitos comiam como cavalos, Misaki não tirava os olhos de Tsubasa já tendo em mente o que iria dizer. Shingo estranhou a troca de olhares daqueles dois, aquilo o deixou intrigado, "Mas afinal, qual será a deles?" Shingo pensava. Assim que Tsubasa terminou disse para Misaki, "Eu já acabei. Vou dar uma volta. Quer vir também?" Misaki sorriu e aceitou o convite, "Quero ir sim. Também acabei." Os dois saíram deixando Shingo cada vez mais curioso.   
Tsubasa e Misaki se afastaram um pouco do prédio, andaram sem falar nada. Depois que pararam ficaram olhando um para o outro. Tsubasa colocou as mãos nos ombros de Misaki, "O que queria me dizer?" perguntou. "Fala você primeiro." Misaki queria ser gentil. "Acho que não fui legal com você. Me desculpa?" Tsubasa respirou fundo. "Quem devia pedir desculpas era eu. Quase briguei com você por querer chamar sua atenção." Misaki sorriu. "Brigar? Logo a gente?" Tsubasa apertou a mão do amigo que sorriu. "Tudo pode ser como antes?" Misaki ainda tinha dúvidas. "Claro! Até melhor que antigamente!" Tsubasa estava certo de suas palavras, os dois se abraçaram, mas, infelizmente, era hora de voltar, ao menos estava tudo resolvido.   
Os dois entraram, receberam olhares curiosos de Shingo. Depois da conversa e do descanso, estava na hora de mais treino. Foi como de manhã, todos empenhados e bastante animados. Shingo ficou intrigado com os sorrisos que Misaki dava para ele e Tsubasa, mas gostou. À noitinha a galera toda ia tomar aquela chuveirada, Tsubasa resolveu segurar Shingo e Misaki, "Nós vamos treinar mais um pouco, depois tomamos banho." Misaki não entendeu direito o porque dele segurar Shingo, que nem se tocou também. Passou um tempo, Shingo já reclamava do cansaço, Tsubasa resolveu liberar, "Vamos agora? Eles já devem ter terminado e estão nos esperando para jantar." Shingo saiu correndo e pulando na frente, Misaki achou graça e riu.   
No vestiário havia a maior bagunça, todos já saíram. Tsubasa se despiu, abriu um chuveiro e chamou os amigos, "Vamos logo!" Misaki e Shingo foram. Tsubasa estava num chuveiro no meio, Misaki estava no lado da janela e Shingo no lado da porta. Misaki e Tsubasa conversavam animadamente, Shingo ficou olhando e se ensaboava devagar. Misaki tentou levantar o astral de Shingo, "Você parece desanimado. Alegre-se um pouco" e começou a lhe jogar água. Shingo achou graça e fez o mesmo e Tsubasa, que estava no meio, acabou entrando na brincadeira por falta de escolha, "Vocês dois parecem crianças!"   
No refeitório todos estavam impacientes quando o trio chegou, a hora da refeição era o momento mais importante do dia. "Mas que demora vocês três!" reclamou Ishizaki. "Desculpem, esquecemos da hora!" Tsubasa sorriu. O treino durante a tarde foi puxado, os jogadores tinham muita fome, a preocupação com o próximo jogo não era aparente, isso era bom porque deviam estar descansados pois logo embarcariam para Djacarta. Deviam inspirar confiança para o povo japonês, isso não saia da cabeça de Tsubasa que observava, com gosto, a comilança de Shingo, ele precisava se alimentar bastante para estar com forças e superar todos os obstáculos. Misaki também não desgrudava os olhos daquele pequeno craque, se ele percebesse que era alvo das atenções de duas grandes estrelas da Seleção com certeza ficaria encabulado mas estava distraído como de costume. Quem notou todos aqueles paparicos foi Hyuga que parecia não gostar nem um pouco talvez pelo fato de não saber qual o motivo que os levava a isso, chegou a fazer um comentário desconfiado a Takeshi que, como um cãozinho, concordou com cada palavra.   
Mais tarde alguns jogadores mais cansados já se recolhiam para dormir. Tsubasa ainda se mostrava preocupado com a perna de Taki, mas parecia bem melhor, quase não sentia mais dor, mesmo assim precisava descansar por isso iria dormir cedo. Os restantes que agüentavam mais tempo ficaram batendo papo no hall. Ishizaki preferiu assistir a desenhos na tv e foi vaiado por Hyuga, deu de ombros, não ia deixar de fazer algo que gostava por causa de censura. Os sinais de cansaço apareciam, alguns lutavam contra o sono, por fim aqueles que resistiram mais um pouco resolveram procurar suas camas.   
No meio da noite Misaki acordou e viu Shingo saindo do dormitório, levantou-se e foi atrás dele. Shingo parou no corredor para tomar água do filtro e não viu Misaki se aproximar, "Boa noite! Mas que sede!" Shingo se assustou e quase engasgou com a água, "Misaki-kun? Eu não tinha visto você!" Misaki se aproximou mais, "Eu queria falar com você." O camisa 20 enxugou a boca com as costas da mão e riu, "Agora? No meio da madrugada?" o jovem de cabelos castanhos sorriu, "É, agora. Eu estava indo pegar um copo de leite, me acompanha?" Shingo estava cansado demais pra isso "Desculpa, mas eu queria voltar pra cama." o sorriso de Misaki ficava cada vez mais bonito, chegou mais perto e colocou as mãos nos ombros do outro "Tudo bem, eu só gostaria de ser seu amigo." Shingo se sentia confuso "Mas claro que você pode ser meu amigo! Por que me pergunta isso?" Misaki suspirou "Sabe, Tsubasa me disse que tudo poderia ser como antes. Mas eu acho que não. A vida dele mudou muito, não tem mais espaço pra mim e, em breve, não terá pra você também." Shingo se confundiu ainda mais, abaixou a cabeça "Não tou te entendendo." Misaki encostou os lábios na orelha de Shingo e sussurrou "Só quero sua amizade." seus lábios roçaram a orelha de Shingo que sentiu arrepios e riu "Er... Pára com isso! Eu sinto cócegas!" Misaki sorriu, largou os ombros de Shingo e se dirigiu ao refeitório "Vá descansar, eu ainda quero aquele copo de leite. Só peço que pense no que eu falei."   
O refeitório estava meio escuro, Misaki foi à cozinha e pegou o leite que queria na geladeira. O chão estava frio e ele descalço, sentou-se em uma das cadeiras em volta de uma mesa redonda não muito grande por lá mesmo e recolheu as pernas porque o gélido do chão incomodava. Ficou um tempo a saborear seu leite enquanto apreciava o escuro pelo vidro meio embaçado de uma janela de alumínio até perceber que era observado, ao se virar viu Shingo parado um pouco que escondido na porta, sorriu quando o viu lá, "Aoi-kun? Você não ia voltar pra cama?" o olhar daquele jovem de pouca estatura ficava cada vez mais perdido, "Eu mudei de idéia. Queria conversar." Misaki tinha uma expressão cativante em seu rosto e convidou o amigo a sentar e tomar um pouco de leite mas ele não queria beber nada. Os minutos passavam, os dois calados, começou a ventar e as folhas das árvores chacoalhavam fazendo um doce ruído pelo ar. Shingo não tinha direção pra olhar, tentava disfarçar enquanto era examinado pelo companheiro que resolveu quebrar o gelo "Sobre o que quer conversar?" depois dessa Shingo começou a gaguejar pois não sabia o que dizer, estava encabulado, percebendo o que estava acontecendo Misaki se levantou e pediu para esperar um pouco, foi até a pia, lavou o copo e o deixou no escorredor, depois voltou e deu as mãos para Shingo que aceitou e se levantou. Misaki apertou o amigo contra si "Diz o que há! Qual o problema?" o coração de Shingo disparou com aquele abraço tão caloroso "Não é nada, Misaki-kun. Nem sei por que eu faço isso!" Misaki afastou um pouco até poder olhar nos olhos dele que tinham uma expressão desorientada "Agora sou eu que não estou te entendendo." Shingo abaixou a cabeça com vergonha "Desculpa... eu só queria saber o motivo da sua briga com Tsubasa quando ele chegou." Misaki virou de costas sentindo o peito apertar "Então você sabe? Não importa como soube, o que importa é que tudo está bem agora. O desentendimento aconteceu por causa do que falei, não tem mais espaço pra mim na vida dele." nesse tempo Shingo se lembrou das palavras de Tsubasa e se sentiu culpado, "Eu vou dormir agora, Misaki-kun." dirigiu-se para a porta e, ao passar pelo outro foi segurado pela cintura, "Espera, Aoi! Deixa eu ficar um tempo assim." Shingo não gostou muito da atitude tomada por Misaki e tentou se soltar, "O que quer? Por que tá fazendo isso?" Misaki o segurou com mais força, "Fica quieto. Eu sei que o motivo disso tudo é você, mas não o culpo! Um dia ele vai te descartar assim como fez comigo!" Shingo parou de se mexer e deixou Misaki encostar os lábios na sua orelha novamente, "Você não sabe, mas eu amo Tsubasa acima de tudo!" ouvindo isso o pequeno craque se espantou, "Que?! Você tá me dizendo que é..." mas interrompeu a sentença com medo de errar, Misaki o soltou e começou a andar em direção à porta, "Gay? Eu não parei pra pensar sobre isso. Mas o que eu sinto por Tsubasa é um pouco fora do normal, não acha?" saiu do recinto sem olhar pra trás porque não queria que a lágrima que correu fosse vista, deixou Shingo sem ação na cozinha. Ele era novo ali, não queria trazer tristeza pra ninguém, o que queria era a amizade dos dois que admirava.   



End file.
